


What's your name?

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Grinding, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: He tilts his head back, eyes closed. His hands are grasping at sweaty hair and loose clothing, his mouth opening as a moan escapes his lips. All sound is drowned by the heavy music blasting around him. He forgets momentarily where he is, while feelings of adrenaline and lust fill his insides. Taehyun shivers. This is an experience like no other.





	What's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Happy Valentines Day!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this story I wrote!  
> It's loosely based in real life where everyone's still an idol but Taehyun never went on Produce 101!  
> He still became a soloist however~  
> Donghan's outfit is also what he wore during his solo concert for his cover of Mirotic!

 

He tilts his head back, eyes closed. His hands are grasping at sweaty hair and loose clothing, his mouth opening as a moan escapes his lips. All sound is drowned by the heavy music blasting around him. He forgets momentarily where he is, while feelings of adrenaline and lust fill his insides. Taehyun shivers. This is an experience like no other.

 

* * *

 

The night began when he was called by one of his friends. Taehyun wasn’t one for partying really, he preferred to stay inside and watch some anime after work. After all he was usually too tired to party even if he wanted.

But today was a bit different, he hadn’t seen his friends in a good minute and he thought, Why not? It would be fun right?  
He took a taxi to his friends apartment, everyone was already there waiting for him and they started pointing out how it seems they never saw him anymore. Taehyun smiles shyly, nodding in agreement. He'd been working really hard lately, not only with his solo activities but with his idol group too. His friends made him blush in embarrassment from all the compliments he was getting on his freshly dyed plum hair. It was faded by now, and took a more pink hue than he intended, but it felt good that people appreciated it even now.  
Most of his friends were dancers and choreographers, so they talked about their studios and people they worked with. Taehyun was letting loose and finally enjoying himself, the tension and nervousness of going out after a long time finally going away. It felt comfortable slipping back into old habits, seeing his old friends and how they’ve all changed and grown. It was really good to be here tonight with them.  
Of course, it didn’t take long for the bottles to come out. They started with a few cans of beer, and casually sipped while talking. Music being played somewhere in the background, Taehyun wasn’t paying too much attention to it. But then a bottle of tequila and blue UV Vodka came out.  
Taehyun started at it and read the labels, shaking his head and refusing a shot. He hadn’t drank in a while, and being so small meant he had a pretty low tolerance anyway.  
Although he didn't want to admit it, Taehyun fell victim of peer pressure. It wasn’t all bad, his friends didn’t push him to drink too much. However, they encouraged him to at least try it.  
The blue vodka tasted like cough syrup, and Taehyun shook his head after taking the first shot. Biting his tongue as he hissed, the alcohol burning down his throat. It was awful but he still enjoyed it.  
They all laughed about it, pointing out how everyone was turning a shade of red.  
Taehyun started to feel brave though, his body temperature rising and he even took off his jacket as it was starting to overwhelm him.  
The tequila was a lot more familiar and easy to down.  
Really Taehyun would of been fine with just drinking at the apartment, but his friends had other plans for him. Talks about leaving started sprouting, people wanted to do something more... exciting.  
His friends turned to him, suggesting he should come with them downtown. Taehyun looked at all his friends, smiling about to politely turn them down.

Maybe he should head home for the night...? Maybe that would be the smarter option.  
However his friend Doyeon gently grabbed his hand in both of her smaller ones. Smiling and pleading him to come with them.  
It’ll be fun, she said.  
You could find a date, she added.  
If Taehyun’s face wasn’t already red from the alcohol, it most certainly would of been by that comment.  
He sighed and downed another shot.  
Why not? He was already out of his usual routine already.

 

* * *

  
What his friends didn’t tell him is that they were specifically going to a gay club. Something Taehyun hadn’t done since he became a public figure.

They handed him a plain black mouth mask to wear, in hopes that no one would recognize him. Taehyun should of known better than going, better than risking it all in one night.  
But the alcohol in his system had started clouding his judgement, all he wanted was to be normal with his friends for a single night.  
They entered after a short line outside, the club was already saturated with people.  
The dance floor had lights underneath with flashing rainbow colors, while the ceilings were adorned with black lights, making everyone glow in neon colors. Next to the DJ there was a small thin stage with two half naked strippers, shaking what god gave them. Taehyun’s eyes widen at the sight, a bit flustered.

The bar was across the DJ, passing the dance floor, where people were chatting and ordering drinks. The walls were lit up with white lights and different types of alcoholic bottles were lined up in rows. Behind the stage were two pathways that allowed you to enter into a lounge. It had another bar and no ceiling, where people could smoke and talk more clearly without the blasting music.  
His friends immediately went to the dance floor, wanting to show off their skill and interact with new people. Taehyun of course followed behind, but he couldn’t help but scan the crowd around him. Everyone was taller than him, of course. There were many men there, many dressed differently. Some were more fashionable with chains and bondage-inspired outfits, nothing too scandalous but they were definitely wearing it as a form of artistic expression. Other men were wearing simple button downs, dancing with their friends and some drunk straight girls. It was interesting to see nothing had changed since the last time he had come to a club like these.  
His mask made him stick out like a sore thumb, and it didn’t help that his hair was slightly glowing under the black light. He removed it and shoved the piece of fabric into his back pocket, his friends asking if it was fine, he just nodded.  
He was going to hide in plain sight.  
The music was blasting, the same base line repeating throughout all the songs and making the whole club vibrate by the sheer power of the speakers. It became a bit tiring, all the songs started sounding the same to him, but it didn’t matter. His friends were having fun, showing off with each other and cheering at the different dance moves they did or if they stepped towards the center of their small circle. Taehyun looked up, noticing a large disco ball that illuminated the dance floor with multiple small rays of regular florescent lights. He closed his eyes, being pushed and swayed by the people around him and losing himself to the loud sounds. He wasn’t as drunk as before, but could definitely feel his body not being completely his own. He just felt tipsy and began stepping away from his friends. 

Was it the smartest idea he’s had? Not really. 

But no one questioned it.

Their group were too entertained by Seunghyun grinding up on a random guy. 

Taehyun didn’t typically disassociate in the middle of a party, specially not in a club filled with people he didn’t know. 

But something attracted him away from his group, something about the tequila and the music mixing in his head made him look around at the different faces surrounding him. 

That’s when he saw him. 

A tall boy with black hair, looking back straight at him. 

He was wearing blue contacts, a leather choker with a chain falling down to the middle of his chest. His white button down was mostly open, revealing a white fishnet shirt under it. His pants were black with black shoes and a leather harness wrapped around his chest, making his button down appear fitted even if it was meant to be oversized. 

Taehyun was pulled like a magnet towards him. 

He felt slightly disappointed when he realized he wasn’t alone however, he came with three other guys who were all gathered in their own private circle. Taehyun wasn’t sure how he was supposed to join them, wasn’t sure if they would even let them. But once everyone laid their eyes on Taehyun, it seems the circle moved towards him. 

He somehow ended in the middle of it, getting a good look at every guy in the circle.

The one with the contacts was the tallest one and was standing next to another boy with black hair. He had sharp features, sharp nose, jaw, cheekbones. The stranger placed his arm around Taehyun’s waist and pulling him next to him. Taehyun kept his eyes on the tallest as he was being pulled away from him, he was now standing across from him with another stranger’s arm on him. He wrapped his arm around their other friend. This friend was a complete opposite to the one that grabbed him, he was soft and round with really chubby cheeks. He had glitter all through his waterline and gave Taehyun the cutest smile when Taehyun hugged him.

The final boy was the second tallest one, wearing a black button-down and black pants, his hair was a pretty pastel pink which shined white under the blacklight. He had pretty plump lips and would lean in to the boy in contacts, placing his hand on his shoulder and tilting his head up to talk into his ear. It made Taehyun a little worried that maybe they were a couple. Regardless they all kept dancing, music still blasting and the beat never slowing down. 

Taehyun kept being swayed from side to side by the boy with glitter eyes and the sharp boy. They were both pretty drunk at this point and the cute boy kept trying to talk to Taehyun. Taehyun leaned in and caught a single sentence from what he said. 

“You’re hot.” He told him in Japanese and Taehyun blushed. 

Taehyun knew he was going to get attention, he was small and pretty attractive, but all these attractive guys made him... Flustered. He didn’t exactly know how to handle the attention from people he also felt attracted to.

At that point the boy with sharp features pushed the Japanese boy across the dance floor, taking him to sit down or to have another drink, Taehyun wasn’t sure. 

While Taehyun watched them walk away he felt someone press their hands on his hips, he looked over his shoulder about to push them away until he noticed the familiar contacts. 

The taller boy pressed Taehyun’s back onto his chest, it was a gentle movement, enough for Taehyun to get away if he so wanted to.  

But of course why would he? Instead he encouraged him.

He began pushing his hips back at the rhythm of the music, each beat encouraging Taehyun to do it more and more. At first the taller boy didn’t move, trying to make sure Taehyun was intentionally moving for him. His hands shyly began sliding from Taehyun’s hips to his front pockets, sliding inside and pushing him closer onto his body. Taehyun leaned back and raised his hands, grabbing at the back of the boy’s neck and encouraging him to get closer. It didn’t take much convincing for the boy to begin thrusting forward at the same tempo as Taehyun, strong snaps that made the smaller boy move forward. The stranger kept him in place with his hands however, bouncing his crotch on Taehyun’s ass and bringing him back over and over again. Taehyun could feel his body begin to warm up, panting as he imagined how scandalous they probably looked. The heat rose through the back of his neck when he felt something hard begin to poke him with each thrust, his hands coming down to rest on the stranger’s forearms. 

Fuck, it felt good. 

It would probably feel better without any clothes on. 

Taehyun would be lying if these movements, this raunchy display, wasn’t arrousing him as well. His pants becoming tight and making him want to press his ass harder down on the appendage. 

He erratically began to pull the boy’s hands out of his pockets, turning around before guiding them back to grab onto his ass. He finally got a good look at the tall boy. His black hair had a wet style to it, Taehyun wasn’t sure if it was intentional or it had become like that from sweat. His lips were so plump and had a little bit of lipgloss on them. He was wearing heavy dark makeup too, that made him look extremely hot and almost ethereal. Taehyun smiled up at him before placing his hands on either side of his neck, pulling them chest to chest. They looked at each other for a moment, not moving or grinding like they were before. 

Taehyun could tell he was examining his face closely, his blue eyes flickering from Taehyun’s lips back to his nose then into his eyes. 

Fuck, he was cute. 

Taehyun bit his lip and decided it was enough waiting around. He settled himself between the stranger’s leg, his arousal being pressed against the boy’s thigh. He didn’t break eye contact, deciding to be straightforward and bold about what he wanted from him. Taehyun usually wasn’t like this, (he liked playing the part of the cute shy boy) but tonight he was catching many people's attention, and he had to make it clear he didn’t want anyone else. 

The taller boy leaned down and captured Taehyun’s lips, kissing him with passion. It was clear to Taehyun that he didn’t like waiting around either, and wanted him just as bad as Taehyun did. 

His breath tasted of mint and vodka. His tongue sliding inside Taehyun’s and causing the shorter boy to sigh into the other’s mouth. 

He was a really good kisser. Whenever Taehyun pulled slightly away, he would bite onto his bottom lip and drag it across his teeth, coaxing him back and kissing him all over again. His lipgloss also tasted of artificial grape flavoring, which Taehyun didn’t mind much. 

He almost forgot where he was, too focused on the pillowy lips that were kissing him. It didn’t help much that the boy’s hands were squeezing the life out of his ass, causing him to move up and down on the boy’s thighs and building a delicious pressure on his member. 

Taehyun moved one of his hands down onto the boy’s chest, while the other went up to his hair. He gripped it gently, making him lean down so he could kiss him more fervently. The boy didn’t kiss him back this time, instead he pulled away and began pressing gentle kisses on his neck. Taehyun tilted his head back and opened his eyes for the first time since kissing the stranger. The club was just as dark as ever and almost everyone was facing away from them. He felt heat creep up onto his cheeks, as he made eye contact with just a few people who were in fact enjoying the show. He didn’t get to see much more before closing his eyes again, he feels himself moan but couldn't hear it over the sound of the music. The stranger had began sucking right under his jawline, biting and nibbling at the thin skin. Taehyun’s hands grasped at the boy’s shirt and hair tighter, his hips instinctively began grinding harder on his thigh. 

When the boy finally pulled away, Taehyun’s heart was erratic, he cupped the boys face and pecked his lips a few times. They were soft and gentle kisses, and he didn’t let go of him when he stopped. He looked at the boy and mouthed the words, “Let’s go.” 

The stranger nodded, almost as if in a daze and grabbed Taehyun’s hand in order to lead him towards a more private area.

Taehyun had sobered up extremely quickly, from sweating it off in the dance floor and the adrenaline of grinding on a stranger in the middle of a club.

The boy lead Taehyun into the bathroom, not the most romantic of places, but he didn’t care at this point. 

They both rushed into one of the stalls, it was small and cramped but Taehyun was pushed against the plastic wall of the bathroom. They resumed the position of before, but this time Taehyun was more desperate to be touched. His small hands explored everywhere he could, he undid the rest of the stranger’s white shirt, he began to fumble with his belt. He just wanted everything off and wanted to be used by him. 

Without the music blasting in their ears, Taehyun could hear himself groaning whenever the stranger’s thigh was pressed harder against his crotch, or could hear the panting of the stranger between their kisses. 

Taehyun’s hands were busy rubbing the stranger’s arousal through his boxers as he playfully bit the boy’s bottom lip. A satisfied smirk appearing on his face as he judged the sheer size of the man. 

Jackpot. 

“What’s your name?” Taehyun finally asked, while his hands slipped past the boy’s underwear and he started touching his bare skin. 

“Donghan.” He sighed out, while tilting his head back. He was relieved to finally have some friction. “Yours?” 

“Taehyun”

He made sure Donghan was looking at him before he slipped down onto his knees, coming face to face with Donghan’s heavy member. 

Taehyun hummed in amusement as he pumped the flesh a few times, pre-cum already dribbling from the side. 

The smaller boy immediately began kissing at the head, spreading the clear droplets onto his lips before licking them clean. 

“Fuck.” He heard Donghan whisper above him. 

Then he began kissing down his thick shaft, keeping eye contact while exploring Donghan’s skin and taking in his musky scent. 

Normally Taehyun would be too scared to do something like this, too worried about who the person he’s messing around with is, this was going completely against his morals. But the way Donghan kept panting and whispering curses, just from Taehyun kissing his member was so cute…

He couldn’t stop. 

He licked up Donghan’s shaft, back onto his cock head before taking it into his mouth. The girth was already a lot for the smaller boy to take in but he wanted the challenge.

He played around with the slit of Donghan’s cock inside of his mouth, the tip of his tongue playing between his flesh. His hands were pulling his foreskin back before starting to jerk him off. Taehyun was a bit out of practice, but he took in inch by inch of his cock, closing his eyes and widening his jaw while he felt the shaft of Donghan’s cock disappear into his mouth.

Donghan was gentle about it, letting Taehyun take it at his own pace, while trying to hold himself back from releasing too early. Taehyun was actually able to fit it all in his mouth, he swallowed around the member and could feel it constricting part of his throat. He stayed still for a few seconds, Donghan’s curses getting louder and louder, starting to dismiss the fact that there were other people in the bathroom.

He began calling him little nicknames, “You’re such a pretty cock-sucker… Fuck… How can you do that so well… You’ve probably had a lot of practice huh?” 

Taehyun wouldn’t reply but he loved it. He loved the sound of Donghan's voice and he specially loved when Taehyun interrupted him by pushing Donghan’s cock even further down his throat. The boy choked on his own words and grabbed onto the back of Taehyun’s head. He gained some confidence, seeing how much Taehyun can actually handle, and decided to challenge it. He pulled Taehyun’s head back by his hair, causing him to groan in surprise and Donghan’s cock slipped from his mouth. His cock was shiny with saliva and a lot of it had dribbled down Taehyun’s mouth onto his chin. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful” Donghan said as Taehyun gripped onto his cock and placed it in his mouth again.

This time, Donghan didn’t have any mercy.

He thrusted his cock down Taehyun’s throat, fucking his mouth and causing the smaller boy to grip onto Donghan’s thighs for stability. It was hard to keep up, specially when Donghan thrusted in deep and held him there. Taehyun wasn’t able to breathe for a few seconds as his nose was pressed up against Donghan’s navel. His head was getting light-headed, his lips were red and puffy, while his jaw ached. When Donghan repeated this over and over again, pulling back only for Taehyun to gasp for air before pulling him back down onto his cock. Taehyun lost count of how many times he did it and at that point he had rolled his eyes back and kept his mouth open for Donghan to use as he pleased. 

His eyes were watery from the strain, his dick ached and throbbed inside of his pants and he whimpered, wanting attention from Donghan. He looked up at Donghan, tears running down his cheeks as he whispered, “P-Please…” In a raspy tone.

Donghan bit onto his bottom lip, letting go of his tight grip of Taehyun’s sweaty hair and instead caressing it softly. “Was it too much baby?” 

Taehyun shook his head, “Please... I want you to touch me please.” 

Donghan nodded, bringing his hand down to lift Taehyun’s chin, “Just once more yeah baby? I’m so close, your mouth is so good… You’ll be good right?” Donghan wiped his thumb across Taehyun’s bottom lip. Taehyun captured Donghan’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it gently and closing his eyes, silently agreeing to Donghan’s demand.

Donghan smiled, pulling his hand away and wrapping it around his cock, which Taehyun willingly opened his mouth for. 

This time Donghan only did shallow thrusts into his mouth, amazed by the way his cock entered and left the smaller boy’s mouth. Taehyun began bobbing his head, humming to encourage Donghan to go harder, but Donghan didn’t.

Instead letting Taehyun finish him off, his hand coming up to his mouth to bite the back of it and muffling any sounds. Donghan didn’t last much longer with the visual of Taehyun’s pretty pink lips around him, causing shivers to run down his spine and a tightness to grow in his abdomen. His thighs trembled under Taehyun’s hands before his cock starting to release his seed. He pulled out slightly while still releasing, causing small spurts to jump up onto Taehyun’s face. Taehyun flinched in surprise, his eyes closing so none of the spunk accidentally got into them. He still moved up a bit and continued to suck onto Donghan’s cock until the last drop was released.

Donghan pulled out of his mouth completely, admiring his work of art. He had painted Taehyun’s face, some of his cum being splattered across the bridge of his nose, while a few drops got on his cheek. 

“Open up, princess.” He requested, Taehyun opening his mouth and showing off how much cum was in it before closing it and swallowing it all. 

“Fuck.” Donghan said, his smile widening. “Up, come up.” 

Donghan didn’t bother zipping up his pants or putting his cock away before he was kissing Taehyun again. 

His cock was softening and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be ready soon enough to actually fuck Taehyun, not to mention he didn’t even have a condom on him. 

Donghan was racing against the clock, at any time the staff of the club could walk in and try to kick them out, specially since hogging a bathroom stall for this long wasn’t exactly allowed. 

He turned Taehyun around, the boy reasting his hands on the plastic wall and looked over his shoulder. “D-Donghan?” He asked, breathlessly. 

Donghan didn’t reply, instead hugging him from behind and running both of his hands down the boy’s chest, abdomen and onto his thighs. He purposely avoided his crotch, teasing him because he wanted to hear him whine again. Taehyun didnt but he did squirm, trying to push himself closer to Donghan’s hand and coming so close to beg. 

Donghan gripped the inside of Taehyun’s thigh, pushing his legs apart so he could bend him over, ever so slightly. Taehyun complied. With his other hand, Donghan pushed down Taehyun’s pants, being able to slide them just under his ass which made the plump flesh be pushed up and look so round and soft. Donghan licked his lips while staring at it, it was the most perfect pale globes he had seen and it was a shame he wouldn't be able to fuck him roughly like he wanted to. He couldn’t help but squeeze them, seeing how pliable they were in his hold.

“Cute…” He whispered and saw Taehyun hang his head in embarrassment. 

 Taehyun shivered, his face was still dirty with cum, his eyes felt sore from crying, and his jaw still hurt from being stretched out for so long. All he could do was wag his ass in the air, hoping that Donghan would _finally_ touch him. If he didn’t, Taehyun swore he would cry again. 

“You promised..” Taehyun said pathetically. Looking forward towards the plastic wall and trembling in anticipation. Donghan leaned down, overwhelming the smaller boy with his much larger body, almost casting a shadow over him. He kissed the tip of his ear before whispering, “And I will deliver.” 

Donghan brought his hand up to Taehyun’s face, wiping away his cum before pushing his fingers into Taehyun’s mouth, forcing him to lick them clean. Taehyun hesitated but couldn’t stop his thick fingers from entering his mouth. He groaned while Donghan pushed his fingers down under his tongue then into the back of his mouth.

“Lick them baby, get them really nice and wet.”

Taehyun closed his eyes and did as he was told, his body beginning to shiver in pure need. 

Once his fingers were throughly cleaned and wet, he pulled them out from Taehyun’s mouth. A string of saliva following behind and dropping down onto Taehyun’s chin.

He moved his fingers between Taehyun’s ass cheeks, rubbing his hole gently and making Taehyun pant. 

Finally, what he needed what he wanted. 

Donghan pushed two digits inside him at once. Taehyun opened his mouth, the beginning of a high pitched whine leaving his lips before his mouth was covered by Donghan’s free hand. Taehyun bit down on Donghan’s hand while he got fingered and stretched out. Donghan’s hands were massive, and his fingers were so much thicker than anything Taehyun thought he could handle without any preparation or lubrication.

The delicious burn from the stretch made Taehyun moan loud, which was muffled by Donghan’s hand. If it wasn’t for that he was sure even the people outside dancing in the club could hear him. Donghan’s fingers were so long and reached so far inside of him, he began pushing himself back onto Donghan’s hand, slamming his ass as hard as he could into them. It was no secret what they were doing, the slick sounds of Taehyun’s ass being stretched out, the sound of his ass slapping against Donghan’s hand. It was all so painfully obvious to anyone that entered the bathroom. 

Taehyun could even hear himself and the whorish sounds he was letting out.

Desperately panting into Donghan’s hand.

He felt like a dog, wanting to stick his tongue out and ride Donghan’s fingers until he couldn’t walk anymore. 

Then he felt it, a sharp buzz shooting through his spine like lightning. His senses were all heightened for a second as Donghan’s fingers pressed onto his prostate. He halted his hips for a moment, whimpering and pressing his forehead to the plastic wall. 

Fuck, fuck he was so fucking close. 

He didn’t want this to end, it was all too quick and too fast. 

He didn’t know if he’d ever see Donghan again, and his ass would definitely be upset if he didn’t. 

Donghan had other plans however, he moved his hands from Taehyun’s mouth and onto the front of his pants. Wrapping his much larger hand around Taehyun’s small erect member.

Taehyun squeezed his eyes shut, whispering gentle, “N-No not yet p-please… I’m going to cum, I’m going to-“ 

Within a few more thrusts of Donghan’s fingers and a single rub to his cock head, his member released his load into his underwear. His cum forming a wet patch all over his boxers and getting on Donghan’s hand. 

Taehyun spasmed in Donghan’s hold, his body jerking and shivering for a moment as he rode his high. 

At the end of it, he was panting hard and was held up by Donghan as he regained his composure. 

Taehyun was turned around and leaned against the bathroom wall. He looked up at Donghan, catching his breath as he saw the boy lick his fingers clean from his cum. Taehyun licked his lips at the sight. This boy was so pretty and unfair. 

Donghan helped Taehyun back into his pants, pulling his own and doing his belt right afterwards. The tall boy leaned down and kissed Taehyun’s lips one last time, Taehyun still being too weak to pull him down or deepen it. 

“Up for round two?” He asked.

But before Taehyun could reply there was a knock on the door. 

“Security. Open up.” 

 


End file.
